Trapped
by ChaChaSasukeDoll
Summary: Title sucks, but oh well. When Sasuke parents die in an unexpected car crash, Sasuke is left under the care of his older brother, Itachi. But, Itachi has other ideas for Sasuke. And how does Naruto fit into all this? ItaSasu possible NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Well, let's see…ummm

No, I have no clue why the hell I wrote this story…

Not a HUMONGOUS yaoi fan…But I actually am proud of it

It has a story! -le gasp-

Well, as of now I wrote this for Kirachan12, who actually IS a yaoi fan…so here's to you Kira-chan

Whether or not I'll continue it, I have no clue…but if it gets a lot of attention (and I feel like it will) maybe I'll keep it going…

Hmm, it's a mystery…enjoy

**Description: When Sasuke parents die in an unexpected car crash, Sasuke is left under the care of his older brother, Itachi. But, Itachi has other ideas for Sasuke. And how does Naruto fit into all this? ItaSasu with a lemon on top**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Thousand Foot Krutch's song "The Art of Breaking"**

**Warning: It's rated M for a reason...:D some swearing in there as well, so if you don't like it, here's your last chance**

* * *

_When I feel numb, I'll let you know,_

_I won't become what I was before,_

_You cannot kill what's not your creation,_

_This is the Art of Breaking_

My eyes squinted open as the sound of my cell's ring tone woke me up from my once peaceful sleep. I blinked repeatedly to clear my vision so I could make out the numbers on my clock.

7:00 AM stared at me in bright, neon green lights as I stared back lazily, as if trying to comprehend the message. Then it hit me.

7:00! 7-fucking-:00!!! I missed the first hour of school!

"Shit!" I hurriedly threw the covers off myself and scrambled to my dresser, before I remembered.

Phone -.-;

I ran back to my bedside table and picked up the still vibrating phone, flipping it open quickly as I scrambled back to the dresser.

"Hello?"

"DUDE! Where Are You!? Skipping school is definitely not like you, Sasuke-teme!!"

I flinched slightly as he screamed bloody murder into my ear, jarring my half awake mind into full consciousness. Not exactly the best thing when you just woke up.

"I didn't skip, dobe. I just woke up not even 5 min. ago." I answered calmly in complete contrast to his obnoxious voice as I continued to dig furiously through my drawers for some clothes to complete the day with.

"Uh…TEME!!! THAT'S SKIPPING!!!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he was still yelling right in my damn ear, so decided for my well-being to put it on speaker and toss it onto the bed as I began changing into my choice of clothes. Black chain Tripp pants and a plain black shirt with the phrase: "Piss Off" stated clearly in white letters on the front.

"Not if it wasn't my fault, Dobe. My alarm got unset somehow and didn't wake me up…I should be there in 15 min."

"I don't think so, Otouto."

I paused in the middle of putting my shirt on, finishing with said task before looking over at my doorway at the intruder, it having been my brother, Itachi. Oh, if only he had the chance to read my shirt. -.-;

"Who was that!?"

I bolted my gaze back to my cell, having completely forgotten Naruto was still there in that short amount of time, surprisingly enough.

"Uh, I'll see you at school, Naruto!" I managed to say quickly, lunging at the phone and closing it, hanging it up before I could get a protest from the blonde. Returning to glaring menacingly at my intruding brother.

"No need, Otouto. I called in already and said you were sick."

My glare surprisingly got even more fierce than before, standing upright from the bed, not once taking my eyes from him.

"No, Itachi. I'm not letting you control me anymore."

He only smirked at me, as if he wasn't taking me seriously, which only furthered in pissing me off.

"I wouldn't talk like that…unless you want to take a trip to 'you know where'."

I growled lowly at him, successfully imitating some type of pissed off animal. I hated how easily he could get away with everything. And how pathetic he been able to make me act…make me feel even.

Around 3 years ago, our parents had gotten into a car crash that took both their lives in an instant. Since Itachi was 18 at the time, custody of myself was granted to him. Unfortunately, Itachi took this to his own sick advantage.

Being only 10, I was his own little obedient dog and did all he asked; never questioned why; never doubted his words. Even when the concept of 'Brotherly Love' got out of hand.

It hurt when I found out he'd basically used me. And it was then that I started to hate him, and vowed to get out of this house as soon as possible to get away from him.

Despite my own words and threats of leaving, or telling someone what he had done to me for some many years, I couldn't do it. All through my life, he'd been stronger. I couldn't challenge him for beans. He threatened that if I ever tried to go against him, he would simply get rid of me. Even though that was sort of what I wanted…he'd send me to some orphanage, and be perfectly sure I would stay there for the rest of my life. That or end up on the street. I just lived with it, as much as it killed me to. I'd only needed to live out 2 more years before I could actually get away and live on my own legally.

He had surprised me this time, though. Usually when he decided to use me, he'd just come get me from school. This was a bit unusual, but at the same time not really. It was Itachi; he always had a new plan.

"You know the drill then, Sasuke." He said, the smug smirk never leaving his face as he approached me. I stood my ground despite my obvious fear of him.

"I'm going to get away from you! I'll get you thrown in jail for this, you sick bastard!"

I yelled straight at his face, just wanting him to get the hell away from me, forever. But all he did was smirk. Then before I could protest, he had me on the bed, straddling my waist, surprising me a bit.

"So you're going to be a bit tougher this time, hmm? Well, we can't have that." He said in such a tone, you could practically hear the venom drip from each word. I could feel cold fingers at my waist move upwards, along with my shirt. Once he had it off, I went about trying to get him the hell off of me, struggling, pushing away, turning away, not looking at him, anything I could do.

Then I heard a slight jingling noise, opening my eyes to see he had removed one of the chains from my Tripp pants, grabbing hold of my wrists in one hand and tying them with said chain to the headboard. He still only smirked. "I told you. We can't have that."

I glared up at him briefly before I clamped my eyes closed at the feeling of moist lips on my neck, accompanied by the disgusting feeling of his tongue raking my skin. I wiggled uncomfortably from him. I didn't want to have to go through this again. But he didn't seem to care.

He continued moving his offending mouth downward, where he nipped at my collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin till he no doubt left a mark. Icy cold hands returned to my waist again, making quick work of my pants before they were off, followed closely by my boxers, revealing myself completely to him.

I whimpered slightly as I felt his fingers pry their way into my mouth, circling around and getting them coated in my own saliva. After much hesitation, I responded slightly to his actions and worked my own tongue around his fingers. At least he was giving enough care to lubricate, so might as well just get it over with.

I moaned slightly despite his fingers occupying my mouth, feeling his other hand move over my revealed erection, hardening to his touch almost instantly, I moaned again. It was apparent he was pleased with this response, as I could feel his own length harden against my thigh.

Slowly, his fingers were removed from my mouth, leaving me panting slightly from all this pleasure washing over me. I whimpered slightly as I opened my eyes halfway to see him moving my legs over his shoulders. Eyes were instantly closed again as I felt wet fingers push inside me uncomfortably, causing another slightly louder moan to emanate from my throat. I was silenced by his own lips now, taking the advantage of my gaping mouth to intrude with his own tongue. Soon enough, our tongues wrestled for dominance.

Despite his attempt to silence me, moans still escaped from me through our kiss as his fingers pushed in deeper, pulled out uncomfortably slow, then pushed in deeper still. His hand, which I had even forgotten was still over my erection, but I was reminded when he began to pump in a somewhat erratic fashion, which only raised the volume in my moans.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, but before I could be relieved of all this built up pleasure, he stopped suddenly, removing his fingers slowly and breaking our earlier kiss. I slowly opened my eyes, just to see what the hell was going on, but they soon became clamped shut again when I felt the familiar size of his own erection enter now, practically screaming at the sudden pain.

This may not of been the first time, but the feeling of him pushing deeper then fingers could reach could be compared to being ripped apart.

Small moans escaped in between each of his hard thrusts, and once I could feel a familiar spot being struck, pleasure completely clouded my senses and small moans only got louder and more frequent as the same spot was hit again and again.

"Ah…Nii-san…harder…"

Begging was pathetic, but when he corresponded and got more aggressive with his thrusts, I didn't care anymore as long as it had worked.

Another loud moan came from myself, knowing I was getting closer and closer to my climax. I surrendered to the pleasure and cummed all over both our stomachs with yet another loud moan. He suddenly started to get more erratic with his thrusts, and I knew he was getting close as well. Soon enough, I could feel his own cum fill inside me. He rode out his climax slowly, the only sound to be heard was both of our heavy breathing, and then this torture was finally over. I felt a slight pressure on the side of my face, slowly opening my eyes to see his hand had turned my head to face him, and of course wore that same smug smirk.

"See? Now is it so hard to just listen and be a good boy?"

My mind now came back to realize exactly what had happened yet again, and I glared back up at him angrily.

"I…hate you…so much." He only shook his head, releasing my hands from it's bind before standing up, getting dressed again after wiping off the residue of before with the sheet, looking back at me.

"Hate me all you want, Otouto. It won't change anything."

I glared up at him still, before I could feel exhaustion flood over me. Before I knew it, all went black and I fell back into a sleep, only one thing left as my last thought.

_This is the Art of Breaking._

* * *

Well, there ya go…

Yea, I understand 1st P.O.V isn't probably the _best_ way to write a hardcore yaoi, but oh well…I write best in 1st person…

Heh, yaoi is something I definetly have trouble writing…But keep an eye open on the story, I may continue it…I have somewhat of a storyline planned…but iono…

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

OH-EHM-GEE!!!

I GOT SOME REVIEWS!!!

:3

Even if it was only 3, reading them made me feel so incredibly loved…

Also gave me a confidence boost that I wrote this good enough for my first yaoi…

I'll work on the smutty stuff X3 Make it better for the people…

Yesh! I can have a perverted enough mind to get very _detailed _

-evil grin-

Much love to the reviewers! I love you so much, I gots the next chappie up :3 And plan to continue this story

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto…and I'm pretty confident that I never will T.T An unreachable dream… -le sob-

* * *

The soft clank of metal rang out through the hall as books were shoved and removed from lockers along the hallway to begin the day with. A number of different variety of teens along the walls of the hallway. 

Sasuke was no exception for the group in a cluster of lockers. Though in complete contrast to everyone around him, he wasn't talking…or happy in general so to speak.

And why should he? Getting raped by your brother on an almost daily basis could be considered even a little depressing, afterall.

"OMG, did I tell you?"

"Tell me what, Hiroko?"

"My boyfriend like totally forgot to call me yesterday! When we last talked like 5 minutes earlier he said he needed to like do something and would call me back! Like, what the fuck is up with that?!"

"OH MY GOSH!!! Like, totally break up with him, girl!"

Sasuke made a loud, rather audible 'PFFFFFFFFFFT' noise at the conversation going on a few lockers down from him. It amazed him how little things always were rock-bottom for the more preppy girls. He swore, it took every bit of self control to not go over to them and say something like 'Well, try getting raped by your brother like a damn pathetic whore every fucking night, damn bitch!' And slap them fucking senseless. It pissed him off that much.

He mentally sweatdropped. Satisfying, yes. But then he'd get an unwanted rep. That couldn't happen if he hoped to stay off the streets. Stupid Itachi, he needed to punch him really hard right now.

All of that was taken off his mind, now just relaxed at the fact he hadn't seen Naruto at all today, which was weight off his shoulders for sure. It would just be a bit too hard, awkward, and embarrassing if he had to explain the truth to Naruto. A scenario he was glad to avoid.

Perhaps slowly life was showing it's first glimpse of improve-

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke could swear if he wasn't as coordinated as he was he would've deadpanned his head right into his damn locker. Damn. He jinxed himself.

He looked over to his blonde friend as he ran up to him, keeping to his monotone expression in hopes of keeping his hidden thoughts…well…hidden .

"I was hoping you'd be in today. What happened yesterday?"

The blonde tilted his head to one side, blue eyes shining in confusion and worry for his friend. It all just sounded too weird, and the fact that Sasuke had such a blank look really wasn't quieting his worry.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke now snapped out of the trance he seemed to be stuck in, shaking his head rather lazily. Now, how exactly can he make up a pliable excuse in such short- oh! He had one.

"Turns out I had a fever when I woke up. I didn't feel sick so I thought I was coming in, then decided against it…"

He answered quietly, in almost a whisper as he closed his locker door, beginning to walk off to his class, leaving Naruto standing there. More confused than ever.

Hopefully the calmness in his voice, and ability to hide the lie from his face was good enough to trick his challenged friend. He was confident he was good for now.

But Naruto may be a class clown, though he wasn't an idiot. He could see through that mask Sasuke had up like glass. Seemed like just a convenient excuse.

He had some research in store for him. For now, he would let it slide and back off on the subject. Whatever it was, Sasuke didn't want to talk about it now. He'd respect that and give him some space on the subject while he tried to figure everything out on his own. How he would do that? He had no clue. Damn Dyslexia -.- But he'd get something eventually.

He ran after him, catching up and walking in sync beside his friend, smiling at him.

"All that aside. Can I borrow your phone for first period?"

Sasuke looked over at his friend, raising an eyebrow at this seemingly random question. Though he knew deep down he was dancing to the Macarena, glad that Naruto hadn't pressed the earlier issue. All earlier assumptions were confirmed.

"Dare I ask, what for?"

Naruto smirked before giving Sasuke a big ass goofy grin. Sasuke knew that meant, point-blank, that it was something incredibly…

Well, stupid.

"For a donation to the Starving Blonde Society."

Sasuke experienced his second mental deadpan then, as well as his second correct prediction.

"Don't tell me you're skipping and ordering pizza…again."

Naruto put on an obviously fake innocent act.

"'Course not, Mom!"

Sasuke didn't think it possible to have a third deadpan, letting out a defeated sigh. He was usually the one to supply Naruto with what he needed to be a complete idiot, so he would go ahead and humor the idiot. Plus, he didn't like being referred to as a 'Mother'.

"You're a dumbass, but fine. Take it."

A hand slid out of his jacket pocket, handing Naruto his black Razr. Naruto grinned again, happy he had a delicious brunch to look forward to now. If he wasn't in public, he'd glomp the shit out of his friend, but he'd spare him the embarrassment

"Thank ya muchly, pal."

With that, the explosionist took off from beside his friend, ready to accomplish said deeds. Miraculously, the fourth deadpan occurred to Sasuke. A new record.

* * *

Yes, I know…short xD -is shot- 

But I really just wanted a silly transition-y chapter :3

I really like humor, in everything I write, it's usually in there somewhere…

No worries, the next chappie shall be longer…maybe it'll have more smut for all you loverly pervs out there…but Iono…I'm making this story as I go :3

Thanks again to my loving reviewers! I can't thank you enough! Without you, this story would've remained one pathetic chappie T.T

W00t!!! Hope this chappie made you giggle a bit :3 Gotta love our blonde idiot –huggles Naru-chan plushie-


	3. Chapter 3

I know….I took a good amount of time on the next chapter…

I apologize –cries-

Shit won't stop happening to me!! First my laptop broke…then we got a new one with Windows Vista on it, and the last time I attempted writing this demon chapter, the evil new version of Word decides to test me….so far…it's winning -.-

Evil!

Anyway, I finally conquered the battle and am somewhat getting the hang of the new Word…so meh…here is the chappie :0

Disclaimer: What? Did you think in this short time I'd own Naruto?…psh, ya right…not mine –pouts-

* * *

"You need to learn to concentrate in school, Naruto-kun. You can't afford another suspension." 

The blonde teen blinked cerulean eyes at the principal with a sigh. He'd been here so many times, you could ask him the color of the napkin balled up in the trashcan from last Tuesday and he'd probably know it off the top of his head. It was a miracle that he and the principal were pretty close. She had been friends with his own mom when he was just a baby…before she died. The principal he saw as somewhat of his aunt. She looked out for him…most of the time.

"No problem, Haruhi-sensei." He said with a rather bored tone, bowing to her regardless. He didn't quite expect a fan to wake him in the back of the head, to which he stumbled forward surprised.

He shot his gaze up to the principal with a quirked brow, seeing her superior smirk with said fan now completely fanned out and blowing small gusts of wind onto her face.

"What would you do without me, Naru-chan?" She said with a defeated sigh. This kid was a regular bomb ready to explode at any moment.

The blonde gave her an innocent glare before turning around with a pursed lip, heading to the doorway with his trademark, 8 yr old pout. "Be able to finish off my stupid pizza…" he mumbled, to which she chuckled slightly, returning to her work.

It was then, an idea hit the blonde. A rare moment indeed.

He whipped his body back around and stood right in front of her desk again, thus scaring the hell out of the young woman, not expecting his random act. Fast little bugger.

"Naru-?" The remainder of her sentence went unheard by the explosionist.

"I wanna ask you something…since you are the most awesome, amazing, outstanding principal in all the history of Kodama High!"

The woman looked into ocean blue eyes, before her own closed with a sigh. "What do you want?"

The blonde smiled at her before eyes adverted downwards. "I need to figure something out…about a friend. I haven't known him too long…but things are a bit suspiscious…and I'm kinda worried about him…Ya'think I could ask a few questions that you can answer from your records on him?"

Haruhi tilted her head slightly to the side, confused a bit by this seemingly random request. She hoped deep down it was nothing serious about the boy.

"Naruto…I can't allow that. It's against the rules to disclose information about one student to another…even if they are friends."

Naruto sighed, his smile slowly faded away before his gaze returned to the brunette. "Please. I'm really worried."

She looked into the eyes of the boy she saw as her relative, seeing the need in his eyes she sighed and finally smiled. "Fine Naruto…but it's our-" Yet again, the young woman's remaining sentence went unheard, being drowned out by a loud 'Woohoo' from the blonde. She sweatdropped.

"Secret…"

* * *

Slowly, the raven haired teen stepped out of his car, looking up at the hell that was the house that lay before him. 

Unfortunately…he lived there.

He sighed. "If I could ever pick a time to be lucky…please be now." He said as if praying an unheard wish to the God above.

A second of mental preparation was taken before he continued to the front door of the one-story home, slowly pushing the key into the lock and opening the door. He stepped in, being sure to close the door behind him, tossing his bag aside along with shoes and his hoodie before continuing, thinking a quick dash to his room would avoid interaction with his sadistic brother. Of course, he was wrong.

"Home late, Otouto?" Was what was heard deeper into the house amongst the noises from the t.v, to be precise the living room.

Sasuke swallowed back that slight fear that was trapped deep in his subconscious, managing to answer back with strength in his voice. "Yes."

There was a slight pause before the older responded. "I see. Do you need anything?"

Without even realizing it, Sasuke had another emotion to swallow back. Surprise. Was that just a caring comment directed to him? By Itachi no less?

"N-no, I'm fine." He stuttered out before taking off to his room with no other communication between the two, sitting down on his mattress and staring at the floor, thinking over that brief moment with his brother.

How could something so simple like asking if he needed something seem like such a loving thing to say? "Itachi…you're really confusing…" he said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

And there we are. Still short isn't it? 

T.T I tried!!! Meh, take what you get….I have this stupid habit when writing, at that's that somewhere in my head I see that shorter chapters means the story has more chapters...thus it gives off the impression of the story being longer...I think I'm just rambling...heh, another habit -.-; I promise on my life, I will make the next stupid chapter longer!!

Hope you like, all!

R&R as usual…my personal goal is for at least 10 total reviews in a week…

C'mon people! 3 more in 7 days! That's all I want!

:3


	4. Chapter 4

I…am sooooooo sorry!!! T.T

Again…stuff's happened…

I got a new game that I've been obsessed with and haven't found the time to write, but I forced myself to stop and write.

It's so different…having people reading my fics. Normally I don't have much reviewers, so I could write whenever…but I constantly have to remind myself "People like the story, I have to give 'em what they want."

But….I is boring you, no? xD

Onto the story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…If I did, I wouldn't be writing a yaoi, but the real thing…dur!

* * *

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up at the sound of his brothers' voice, as well as footsteps before his figure appeared in his bedroom doorway.

"I'm fine. Just been…a hard day."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger brother before walking in the rest of the way, taking a seat beside him on the bed, to which the younger boy moved away from him, uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"I understand you're feeling some pain, Sasuke, and for that I apologize."

Sasuke looked over at him, almost shocked at what he said. Itachi, Apologizing? Itachi was a cold, hurtful, bastard, who never gave a damn about him being in pain. So why, all the sudden, he was being so caring?

"Are…you being serious?" Was all Sasuke could think to say back to him, sitting up straighter from his previous slouching position.

"Of course. I've begun thinking how much pain I've caused you, and decided the least I could do is say I'm sorry."

Sasuke could hardly believe this was really happening. Ever since the accident that took his parents life, Itachi had never been the same caring brother he had been. Then all the sudden, not even a day after raping him, he was acting like this. Though deep down, he was continuously telling himself that this had to be a trick, just to use him again like he had so many times before., but slowly he was beginning to actually like his brother again. He wanted his old brother back, the one that cared and loved him. Not the one who didn't give a shit about him, and only kept him around for his own sick desires.

"Thank you, Itachi. I…appreciate it…"

Itachi managed an almost invisible smile, ruffling up his Otouto's hair before standing.

"Good. As long as you're fine now."

And with that simple sentence, he left the room, leaving Sasuke looking after him as he left, before sighing.

"I may just regret this later, but…Hey, Itachi?"

He called to him before he left, causing him to stop his current journey out, looking back at him.

"Hm?"

"Could we maybe…go somewhere tomorrow? Just to hang out like we used to?" He said, tilting his head to the side, waiting for a hopefully positive answer. Hey, even if Itachi were to become evil and bastardly tomorrow, at least he can savor when he was being, to say the least, not perverted.

To this seemingly random question, Itachi raised an eyebrow. Even as cunning as he was, expecting everything that could happen, that question hadn't hit him as a possibility.

Regardless, he let another smile slip out from his emotionless veil, nodding at him. "Sure. I'll pick you up after school."

Sasuke let a childish grin mark his features, nodding.

"Okay, thanks."

Itachi shook his head side to side, continuing out the door back to the living room, not even hearing the flop from the mattress as Sasuke fell to his back, hands behind his head with the smile still on his face.

"I hope to some God that this Itachi is actually here to stay." He said, looking to the ceiling.

Only tomorrow would hold the answer to his prayer.

* * *

Sky blue eyes scanned over the paper given to him, looking for some type of clue as to what could be bothering his friend.

"Does that help any, Naru-chan? I'm afraid that's all I really have on him."

It was surprising to Haruhi. When Naruto had given her the name of his friend, and she'd found his file, there was only one page of information. Most of the kids had at least 5 pages. There were shot records, phone number, and a million other things. All this, Uchiha Sasuke, had was a page of some contact numbers, and a very short paragraph of some family details.

She looked on as the boy stood before her desk, looking over the paper before looking up at her.

"It says his parents died in a car crash some years ago, and that he's living with an unnamed family member. This is so weird. I never knew any of this about him…"

True, he and Sasuke had only met at the beginning of this school year; a few months back. But he himself had told Sasuke that he was living with his uncle because his parents were also dead. He would have thought Sasuke would at least mention something about it.

Blue eyes looked back down at the paper, skimming it for another piece of information.

"No phone number, except his cell. Oh! Here's his address." The blonde exclaimed as he saw the information he had looked for. Maybe he'd be able to go over there tomorrow after school, maybe even today! With some luck he'd even get to meet this 'unnamed' family member he lived with. He was glad he'd decided to stay after school to figure at least something out.

Anything to figure out what was wrong with him. It was one of his top priorities that when he made a friend, he'd do anything he could to make sure they were happy.

Naruto never made many friends. Before he moved here, he really had no friends. He was shunned and looked upon as a freak by all of his peers. It was only after he moved here to live with his uncle that he made his first real friend. Sasuke was the only person who didn't hate him at first glance.

Sure, there were still kids at this school that hated him, but it was so much easier to bear when he had one friend to back him up. After the simple thing Sasuke did for him, he would be sure nothing was hurting his friend.

He quickly grabbed a sheet off her desk and chicken-scratched the address from the paper before bolting out of the room like a bat outta hell. "Thanks a bunch, Haruhi baa-chan!!!"

"Naruto! Get back-"

Her remaining sentence fell to deaf ears, as the blonde was already far gone by now. She sighed, sitting down and resting her elbow on the desk, massaging her temple.

"I really wish he hadn't of taken one of my files…"

She swore to hunt down the blonde idiot.

* * *

"Gah, Fuck! I died…"

Black eyes glared menacingly at the TV in front of where he sat on his floor, the blood red words 'Game Over' returned the evil glare before fading out, presenting the option of 'continue' or 'quit'.

"Stupid Green Imp fucker, I shall hunt you down soon, bitch."

He cursed at the screen before choosing the continue option to pursue his revenge. Said task was interrupted when he heard repeated knocks at the door, looking to his own door confused. When did they ever get company?

He looked back to his game where the white wolf lay sleeping in the center of the screen, having become lazy waiting for the controller to respond.

"I'll be back for you, stupid imp." He responded before bringing up the pause menu and getting up to get the door.

As he arrived at the door and opened it, not even a centimeter of the door had disconnected from the opening before it was flung open and he was tackled to the ground, getting the living shit surprised out of him.

"AHA!!! I FOUND YOU!"

Sasuke looked up to see his blonde friend sitting cross-legged on his waist, looking down with a victorious grin as he continued staring up at him confused.

"Oh, here's your phone, buddy :3 Sankyoo for letting me borrow it!" he said, pulling the thin phone from his back pocket and dropping it upon his chest with a grin. Sasuke just blinked.

"How…did you get here?"

The blondes' idiotic smile surprisingly got even wider, before putting on a professional look, pointing his index finger in the air like a professor giving a lecture.

"Easy, my simple minded friend. I took the initiative to stay after school, and do research on you to figure out…where the fuck you lived so I could figure out what's got you so down!!"

Sasuke sweatdropped with a sigh, before pushing his friend off, pulling himself back to sitting upright and looking down at his friends collapsed form.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm perfectly fine. Sorta pissed now since you interrupted my game…" he said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

Naruto looked up at the sound of 'game' and bolted back upright in les then a blink of an eye. "Ohhh, meesa wanna play…!"

Sasuke sweatdropped…yet again. Was it just him, or were those becoming more and more common the more he spent time with Naruto?

He sighed. He figured that if he told the idiot he would hopefully leave. "I'm playing Okami, 'kay? Get out, I can't have people over."

Naruto pouted, glaring at his friend with as much fake hate he could muster. "Teme! I wanna play!! I've had my eye on that game forever!!!"

Sasuke shook his head side to side, standing up. Looks like his hope had failed him. "Oh well…come back over the weekend and maybe we'll see."

Naruto grinned up at him, throwing his arms up in victory. "Today is officially my day!!!" He yelled before standing upright again, managing some deformed dance as Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying. I'll call you and tell you when you can come by…just go!" he said, pushing him towards the door in an attempt to get him the hell out of here, managing to get him out before he could protest.

Naruto hmphed after recovering from his clumsy stumble through the door, glaring back at him before stomping away. "Jerk!"

Sasuke sighed, closing the door before leaning his back against it, slowly sliding down the door before he sat on the ground. He looked up briefly before his coal eyes adverted to the ground in thought and worry.

"How much does he really know?"

* * *

Muahahahahah!!!! Non-short chapter after so long!!

Enjoy the living hell out of it!

And yesh, I realize you spiffeh perverts out there are all "Where ish the seckorz!?!?!?!?!!"

Well, that'll come soon…maybeh the next chapter…

:3 I put my new obsessed game in this spiffeh chapter! Okami! You never played it? GET IT NOW!!!! IT ROCKS!!! Really…it does… Hah, Sasuke must suck at it, seeing as those Green Imp thingers are the easiest things to beat…poor boy…nothing seems to work for him, eh? Oh well

Hope everyone liked :3

Oh! Thanks again for all the reviews!!! 15! That makes me overjoyed!

:3 Keep 'em coming, lurves!!


	5. Chapter 5

.A. I suck, please pelt me with many bricks!

I'm sooo sorry, how fucking long has it been since I wrote another chapter for this?

D: I'm getting back into the story slowly…for awhile I just…hated how I wrote this story, plus was having issues on how I really wanted to end it, or do next…

I'm going for it, though! My lovely readers, please do thank mah Nii-san, WithKillerIntent !! xD She was the one who made me get off mah ass and finish this damn story :3 –cough-goodthingshedoesn'traepmelikeinthisstory-cough-

ANYWAY!!

-pumps fist into air- I'll make this story complete for all you people! Encourage me with your lovely comments and critiques! X3

Oh yea, you want teh sex…

* * *

Life felt pretty good…at least, for what my life usually was, this was an improvement.

It seemed like a blur. Morning routine, school, then in the car…with a hated person I was beginning to warm up to again.

I let my eyes slide to see the driver, a smile that seemed forever locked inside wove its' way back onto my features. His eyes met mine; so similar yet leagues of difference in the two, and the silent stare ended as eyes went back to watch the speeding black of the pavement as it passed underneath us.

I turned to look downward, though that stupid smile stayed fixated…happy in its' new home.

Was I crazy for wanting to be close to the one person who had caused me so much pain? No, I didn't think I was.

The movie we had both gone to see…together, was of course bad. Our money was wasted from it, as was our time, but did it matter? Not really…the time together would never feel like a waste.

Though, amidst all the happiness inside, I still needed to know something…

"Hey, Nii-san?" Yes, of course I had gone back to using the pet name.

The eyes of the older man glanced over, for a fleeting second, before back to the road after a mostly silent "Yes?" was sounded.

My eyes squinted slightly, finding the words being difficult even for a smooth talker like myself.

"Uhmm…is there really a reason for you acting like this?" I turned to look at him. "Is it a trick that I'm falling for, or are you serious?"

Of course I expected the blank expression he wore, as if he hadn't even heard me…but he did.

"Hmmm…I can't say for sure."

I blinked, very confused with his choice of words. He didn't know? That made little to no sense…even a certain blonde friend of mine made more sense.

"What do you mean?"

The older man shrugged, moving to put the car in park and remove the keys, as we were apparently home now, though he didn't open the door…only turned to look at me.

"Well, it seems like I can't decide what I intend from you…"

My eyes widened at what he said. The happiness was basically thrown out the window from when those words left the pale lips of my brother. It was apparent that nothing would change…I'd always be seen as an object that he owned.

He made a move to say more, though stopped short as if thinking. I used the brief pause to open my own door, get out, and head for the front door calmly, though honestly having the mindset to sprint like hell.

I was sure he followed me, but it didn't matter. I continued my journey to my room, sat at the edge of the bed, and picked up my phone.

No, I didn't know why I felt the need to call a friend…maybe I wanted to vent or something, but stupidly I felt my breath hitched when I heard the hushed 'Hello' from the other end of the line.

"Err, Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"Are you okay? You sound like something's wrong…"

"N-no…I'm fine. What do you need?"

"Just…to talk. Are you free?"

"I can get away for a bit…wanna meet somewhere?"

"S-sure. How about outside school?"

"Fine with me, be there in a few."

Click.

Something deep down told me that I needed to ask for help. I knew that if I did, it would probably mean being thrown out by Itachi, as he had threatened me with many times before, but at this point, I'd probably be better off.

Maybe I had thought my brother would change…back to how he was before something had gone wrong in his head, but apparently it just wouldn't happen.

Back to the task at hand, I made my way for the door. I guess I had briefly thought myself a ghost, since even at seeing my brother in the way, I bumped into him as if I was trying to go right through him.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

I looked up at the much taller man, trying to make myself seem bigger by glaring angrily at him.

"What is there to say? You obviously don't care for my well-being over your own."

Itachi sighed. Eyes closed and a deep breath drawn, he put a hand to his own forehead before grabbing my own hand and leading me off into the living room, although much against my own protesting, and sat me down on the couch before taking the seat beside me.

"I know that what I've done to you in the past was very wrong of me."

"Well, no duh, Itachi. I already heard your empty apologies." I snapped back, arms crossed at my chest, completely unwilling to listen to anything he had to say.

He raised a hand as if to stop me, and I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm going to tell you something that was supposed to remain a secret from you for the rest of your life…Just bear with me."

What he said caught my attention. A secret? So, there was reason behind his horrible actions? Because of a secret?

I sure hope Naruto didn't rush over to our meeting spot…

* * *

Aaaahaaa This chapter is…very random XD

And I STILL FAILED AT A LONG CHAPTER, AUGH –pulls out hair- WHAT'S WRONG WIFF ME?!

I guess I'll work on that…and I know…STILL NO SEX? WHY, CHACHA, WAI!?

Gomen, I know…I owe you a really nice sex scene…

I'm getting back into the story though, so I'll try and post more regularly…

I LOVE YOU ALL!! And remember, give mah Nii-san love!

WithKillerIntent is her…go and read her lovely Deathnote stories x3

-blows kisses and throws hearts-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I've decided that I no longer want to continue this story D:

Sorry, I really tried my best to get back into it…and I knew a good amount of people liked the story, but I can't finish it D: SORRY!

I'll try to do other stories, perhaps mostly one-shots…so if you be interested, take a look now and again :3

Sorry guys, I appreciate all the support you guys have given me :3


End file.
